Learning to Fly
by Hannibal-Hopkins
Summary: Clarice goes for a jog, but she has company. Will she learn to spread her wings and fly? (Follows canon and then departs somewhat....)


Disclaimer – The usual applies. Dr Hannibal Lecter, Clarice Starling and any other characters from the trilogy do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for a while, I promise to look after them and put them back unharmed once I've finished.  
  
A/N – Clarice goes for one of her jogs in the Virginia State park, but this time she has company. Inspired by the jogging scene in Hannibal. Uses parts of the book, but then goes somewhat off canon  
  
My thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review my past works. This one nearly didn't make it; I was so close to giving up....  
  
Marcus, as always, you came to the bottom of 'obscurity hill', stood at my side and climbed alongside me....we eventually got there in the end didn't we?? Your patience with me, during the six month wait for this creation to materialise, has never run out. On both counts I thank you most sincerely.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Learning to Fly  
  
  
  
The late autumn sun was low in the sky, the rays settling in a crisscrossed maze providing an orange glow down the shadowy paths. A light breeze whistled through the thinning canopies of the trees. Leaves rustled, broke free and fell to the floor in a graceful dance, landing in a pile to rot away as the weather became colder. The air was clean with a slight smell of damp that lingered in the nose. Clarice ran to unwind, she ran to think, she ran to feel good. Today she ran to escape, escape her life at the FBI, her life at home, her life that was forever haunted by Dr. Lecter. The harder she ran, the easier it was to forget. She was running hard now, each step sending a jolt up her hamstrings and into her thigh muscles, her head slightly moved from side to side with the run. Her was face expressionless, eyes covered by a shadow from the baseball cap, chest heaving and cheeks puffing with each gulp of air taken into the body. Clarice felt good; the endomorphines were in her system but she was being followed by someone. The runners high began to fade at the end of the third lap, the build up of lactic acid made her feel as if every joint in her body was on fire, her legs felt like lead weights, her lungs burned in her chest, heart rate was way up and her breathing had increased to deep gulps of air. In response to this, she decided to slow the run down to a jog, the final lap would be the warm down, however the shadowy figure was still following and keeping up with her stride for stride. Turning for the last time to go down the wooded path, which ran by the Shenandoah River, the FBI agent took over and she chose to confront the person. Stopping half way down, adrenaline now running through her veins, she slowly turned round and came face to face with her follower.  
  
  
  
Previously  
  
  
  
Dr Hannibal Lecter was sitting up on top of the hillside surrounded by the fallen leaves. He had blended completely into the background and sat quietly by the river enjoying the scenery, smells and sounds coming from all around him. The position provided an unrestricted view down the wooded path and into the shadows. Clarice ran here daily, the admittance sticker in the window of her Mustang informed him during numerous occasions when he'd taken a close look at her car. Getting himself maps, the park was explored at his leisure; proving to him, from quite an early stage that it was indeed a beautiful place. Everyday he'd been coming here early to sit and think, but this wasn't the main reason though. He came to watch Clarice, his little Starling, go about her run. For weeks the security of the background had enveloped and concealed his presence. Hannibal was content with watching her from afar; this was enough for him at first, watching her run and then replaying the scene over and over in his head. Being able to close in, see the flushed look on her face, hear her breathing, reaching out, feel the heat radiating off of her skin....she enchanted, excited, and aroused him to no end. Though just plain watching was no longer enough, he needed something else. A deer came bounding past him and brought him back to his senses. Clarice had come into view, maroon eyes feasted upon her and watched as an eagle would its prey. In less than a minute she'd disappeared onto the second lap, Dr Lecter knew it would take fifteen minutes for Clarice to return back to the same point, once more around and then she'd go on her warm down lap...it would give him enough time to go to her car and then leave the park.  
  
  
  
Parking his truck next to the Mustang, he got out and scanned the surroundings, 'Nobody in sight, perfect' he mused. Taking a slim-jim he opened the door and got into the drivers side, sitting back in the seat he closed his eyes...intending only to breathe her in and bottle the scent away in his memory palace. Suddenly he bent forward to taste her, cleansing the steering wheel with his tongue he took her in and tasted Clarice as if she were a fine wine, rolling her about in his mouth distinguishing the various layers that made her up. His eyes flew open, tasting the steering wheel was not enough, tasting Clarice for real would be the only thing to sate his appetite. As he got out of the car his foot hit something small and hard, looking down into the foot well he saw her gun. "Tsk tsk tsk, running alone and unarmed in the woods, Clarice, you never know who might follow you..." he was smiling as he secured her car back up, returning to his truck, he threw the jim in the back and locked the door. Pulling a cap on his head, he looked at his watch 'Not much longer now' he silently thought. Walking down the path that leads into the woods he reached the bottom and hid himself behind a tree. Clarice came bounding past oblivious to everything around her. He let her get about 40 yards in front of him, then slipping out from behind the tree, began to follow and match her pace.  
  
  
  
As they ran he knew she was aware that someone was following, the head nodding that tried to hide her looking back amused him. Having her taste still lingering on his palate, the bobbing of her hair, watching her run had excited him and got his blood way up. The first time he'd felt excited and completely aroused over Clarice had been in Memphis, when they'd touched. After the escape from custody he found sleep hard to come by that night. His dreams had been centred on Clarice, they were together, happy; touching, making love to each other, nothing separated them. At first they'd frightened him, not so much the dreams but the feelings that he had for Clarice, never before had he felt what he did then and now. Over time he'd grown to accept and welcome the feelings. Time had not slowed them down, but rather only intensified them; he would have to make her see the same way...no more denial on her part. They turned down to the wooded path one last time, both now jogging...they were getting slower and slower, farther and farther down the secluded path, until she stopped in her tracks. Knowing what she was about to do, he stopped too. For the first time in seven years they would be together without any barriers between them. He hoped they would talk, perhaps take a walk together, there was a beautiful secluded opening just off the path that would be a nice place to go and sit in. The thought of what was about to unfold made him nervous and excited at the same time. Now he would finally find out as she began to turn round, their eyes locked as the moment stood still.  
  
  
  
Clarice was completely frozen, rooted to the spot. It was Dr Lecter who'd been following her, the little voice in her head sounded 'You should've guessed!! Did you really think he'd be able to stay away?? Did you really want him to stay away?? Well now he's here...so what yah gonna do??' Dr Lecter stood where he'd stopped, looking and studying Clarice for any reaction....so far she'd given no indication of what was going on in her head, she was expressionless. Deciding that they couldn't stand like this all day, he began to walk towards her, closing the distance between them ever so slowly. 'She's not moving...good girl' musing to himself. After what seemed a lifetime, he was standing eight feet away from her. His imagination had been correct, her face was flushed and hot, chest heaving and breathing rate way up. He couldn't fully decide if it was all because of her hard run, having him standing in front of her or a combination of both; the atmosphere was electric. It was Dr Lecter who broke the tension and spoke the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"You should drink some of that water Clarice, replace some of those the lost fluids." pointing to her mineral water. "I didn't know you cared that much Dr Lecter!! You know what? I'll drink MY water when I choose to do so, not when you tell me to" she retorted "And what the hell are you doing following me in the woods?" "Come now Clarice, I was just merely passing through and thought I'd go for a run myself. Bumping into you and having a little chat, like old times, is a pleasant surprise."  
  
Her mood changed from disbelief and went to stoic "Dr Lecter, you're still a fugitive of the law, and I'm an FBI agent, therefore I have a duty to take you in."  
  
Dr Lecter began smiling to himself at the thought of her doing so. "You can try Clarice, but I assure you my freedom was hard won and I'm not about to give it up, I've run a high enough risk coming to see you as it is, I will not fall captive now." He took a step closer to her, testing the waters. "Dr Lecter stop right now, I'm warning you I won't hesitate in busting a cap in your ass" "Hmmmm, is that so Clarice?" another step closer. "Just try me Dr.....I won't hesitate."  
  
Another step, "Tell me Clarice, how do you propose to do so, when we both know your gun is in the car?? It will be interesting to find out how you'll bust a cap when you have to get past me to retrieve it." he was truly enjoying teasing her.  
  
She knew he was right, he always was, her composure snapped as she shouted at him "Goddamn it Dr Lecter, why do you always have to be right? Don't you ever get anything wrong?" he took the final step so now they were both face to face, his look gave nothing away about what he was thinking. He reached up towards her neck, her breath caught in her throat at what he may do. 'Have I made him angry, is he going to kill me?' The thoughts raced through her head like wildfire. He reached past her shoulder to the pack she was carrying and took the water bottle out "May I? You run a hard pace Clarice, it's left me rather thirsty" he let her outburst slip, relief flowed through her vein's, nodding she replied "if you must" He drank half the bottle without knowing "Sorry, I guess I was more thirsty than I originally thought." He grinned, offered the bottle back, and Clarice downed the remainder. This time it was she who spoke first to break the silence that had descended upon them. "What now Doctor? I can't just let you walk away and act as if this never happened." She looked into those eyes...those maroon eyes, pulling her in sucking her soul into the very centre of their abyss. "Clarice....Clarice," She came to, "I said how about a walk then, we can talk and catch up on things, it will be just like old times. There's a very beautiful clearing down that path there....." "I thought you said you were only passing?" "Clarice, I was, although I never said anything about not visiting here before today." he winked at her. "Why am I not surprised" she shook her head; his laughter was rich and silky, like his voice.  
  
  
  
They walked together through the woods, conversing together as old friends would. Dr. Lecter would hold back any branches that were in their way, allowing her to pass first. Clarice soon forgot about whom she was with and soon the FBI agent faded away into the background. Finally they came to a little bridge that crossed over a stream flowing into the river. Getting midway Clarice turned to face the water and leant up against the railing, Dr Lecter took up the space next to her and watched as she fell silent. He didn't know how she would react to the following; he had to tell her though, so he went in the deep end. If it had a negative result, he'd have to work out a way to incapacitate her, without harming, and make good his escape before the FBI were alerted. He hoped so hard that it didn't have to come to this....though he wouldn't know until he tried.  
  
  
  
He mirrored her, leaning against the railing and looking at the flowing water. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm not perfect Clarice; you above all people know that. When you first came to see me I got you all wrong. I labelled you the same as all the others that Crawford had sent. That's why I would ask you those questions, play games and tease you with things I'd done. I was testing you Clarice, just testing. After Miggs had been discourteous to you and I called you back, I saw the fight in your eyes that hunger, the drive, the passion that makes you 'Clarice Starling'. You knew all about my past and yet you looked beyond that, you saw me for the man and not the label of 'monster'. It pained me to know that because of this, you had received so much abuse from those who should've guided and protected you. I bet there was not one person you could turn to for advice, was there? Jack Crawford only had the time for you because he wanted you for himself. Even now, at a time when you need the support most, where is everyone? Your house mate, Agent Mapp, where is she Clarice? Has she bothered to ask you how you're doing or has she made time for you? I predict the answer is a resounding 'NO'"  
  
Clarice still stared at the water as she spoke. "Is this why you've come back then Dr. Lecter? To gloat about all the fucking bullshit I'm getting from everyone? Is it because you want to know how much I'm hurting inside? If it is then you're getting a damn good fix aren't you!" She got up and stared at him anger evident in her eyes, he was still bent over the railing, watching her. She continued, "But do want to know what completely pisses me off? Everyone I've ever got close to or loved has left me. I've been alone for the whole of my life, joining the FBI has never given me that feeling of 'need and want' I've always craved. Yes, I saw you as a man and not a serial murderer, so what!! I let you into my shadows, into my head, but you did exactly the same as everyone else YOU LEFT ME TOO!!!" He got up when she'd began to cry, taking her hand he gently stroked her knuckles, not certain what effect the contact had upon her, he was pleased when she looked down and gently squeezed his hand back. The tears began to really flow now, he closed the distance and wrapped her into his strong arms. She buried her head in his broad chest, wrapping her arms around his waist, letting the tears fall...letting some of the built up pain, anguish and despair run down her face. He placed his head upon the top of hers, gently stroking her hair and calming the sobs.  
  
  
  
Now calm, she broke the embrace and went back to leaning upon the rail, part embarrassed and part confused. Embarrassed over crying in front of him, well crying full stop, it wasn't something she did very often; the confusion was at what she was feeling now. She'd felt safe and at home in his arms, his scent still lingered in her nose, she felt extremely warm inside, her body had responded to him. She went to speak but couldn't. Twice more she tried but was unable to find her voice. "I know", his voice sounded in her ears, he was once again back to his previous position on the railing. "I'm sorry about that, about shouting at you...I...."  
  
"I know. You have every right to be angry at me Clarice; I am the one who should apologise. I never ever meant for all this to happen, for you to be hurt so badly. The tears were an honest emotion, you don't need to feel embarrassed about crying, okay?"  
  
She nodded in agreement. They watched the water a little while longer, not sure what to do or say to each other. "I don't always get everything right. I got one thing wrong. Not my crimes, I am sorry for what I did, but if I hadn't have done them, you would never have entered my life...that's something I wouldn't want to change. The one thing I got wrong was to leave you behind, once I got my freedom I had to go and make sure things were prepared and ready for the day that I'd not be alone. From the moment in Memphis, when we touched, I knew I was in love with you. Everyday and every night since then you've been the one person I've thought about last thing at night and first thing in the morning. I've ached for you, I am incomplete without you. I've wanted to be the one who made you laugh, who wiped away your tears when you cried, hold you tight against my body, to be the one to lose myself in you day and night, to have you at my side through whatever life throws at us."  
  
Looking at him, the swirling of all her conflicting emotions mirrored in her eyes, "What are you saying Dr?" "I'm saying that I love you, I love you with my very soul, I want you to come with me and make my life complete. I want you to realise that you feel the same way and want the same things as I do. Let me take you away from here, Clarice, from all the pain, hurt and anger you experience, let me set you free and give you the life and things you deserve. Let me love you Clarice."  
  
It was so much for her to take in. Hannibal Lecter, known serial killer and centrepiece of the FBI's 10 most wanted, here saying he loved her and wanted to take her away from all this. She closed her eyes and looked within herself...  
  
  
  
'She saw her Daddy, sitting next to him at the kitchen table, he was peeling oranges with the knife, she could smell and taste them. The snoballs they had shared together, the warmth of happiness she felt inside....she was content. Then the feeling was gone, replaced with anguish, fear, isolation and despair...overwhelming unhappiness. Her daddy was dead and nobody wanted or loved her. A young child passed from pillar to post as if she were an unwanted pet. She had no sense of belonging, no identity. Then there was the FBI...yeah, that gives you a sense of belonging an identity....makes you part of the team. WRONG, yet again those who should've guided and protected her had let Clarice Starling down. Not one person had any time for her, not one person had given her the attention she deserved, nobody had put her first, saw her as a person and not a pawn to play with. Ah, but there was one person wasn't there? Someone who'd told her everything she needed to know, someone who'd been there when she needed help and advice, someone who'd loved her for who she was, the same someone she loved too. 'STOP....I LOVE HIM?!? I love him too!'  
  
  
  
The realisation made her eyes fly open; the look of shock on her face caused Dr Lecter concern, "Clarice? Tell me what's wrong!!" Grabbing hold of her arms he turned her to face him "Clarice!!" "I see now...I can see everything you've ever told me. It's all sliding into place. I was used as a pawn, Mr Crawford...they all got what they wanted in the end, but I was the one who got the result and they made my life hell because of it." Getting up she walked along the bridge and back several times all the while emphasising her points to Dr Lecter. "Why didn't I see it then? I was clouded by it all...the case, the FBI, Crawford, wanting to achieve. I pushed my feelings to the background...I did what they wanted, not what I wanted. Not anymore...now I'm going to do what I want, it's taken me this long to realise what I want"  
  
He'd listened to every word she'd said, she'd finally come to the realisation, but he had to hear the words for himself. "What do you want Clarice? What is it that you've realised?"  
  
Walking up to him she smiled, "I know what I want...I want you, Dr Lecter, it's taken me this long to see that I love you too."  
  
The words echoed in his head 'I love you too....I want you' He took her chin between thumb and forefinger, "Be sure of this Clarice, I will not let you do something you don't want to do. You must know one thing though; if you give yourself to me...there is no going back, you give up the right to live freely in the world...we run together, you must understand this." "Dr Lecter...."  
  
He stopped her from saying anything else, "My name is Hannibal...not Dr Lecter, say my name..."  
  
She smiled, for the first time she would call him by his given name and he would hear it, no longer would her walls be the only thing to hear her cry out to him. She swallowed but found her mouth was dry "Hannibal, I know all of this, but the positives far outweigh the negatives, all I want is you."  
  
Gazes locked, "You've always had me Clarice, I was just waiting for you to realise it for yourself."  
  
  
  
He moved forward and they tentatively met, the kiss they shared was slow and deliberate, each one savouring the others feel and taste. Dr Lecter reached up and removed Clarice's cap, her hair fell down her back. She placed her hands around his neck, pulling him close to her, not wanting him to go away. Her knees went weak and gave way when he deepened the kiss. He had to put his arm around her waist to stop her falling to the floor. She welcomed his tongue into her mouth and gladly gave him hers, the same mouth, which had ripped the face off the nurse, she explored willingly and at her own pace. She didn't care one bit; he was intoxicating and taking over her.  
  
  
  
The moment he'd felt her lips moving over his, the second he'd tasted her he became lost...thought was impossible, the only thing he was aware of was Clarice and the effect she was having on him. He held her close as the kiss deepened, she was matching him and it felt good. She tasted like the sweetest, ripest fruit he'd ever had. She'd awoken something inside him; he was hungry for more and suspected she was too. The hunger and fire burning inside of them both needed to be sated and quickly. Breaking the embrace, which caused a sob of protest from Clarice, he picked her up and walked off the bridge and down into the clearing, "Patience my dear...all in good time."  
  
  
  
He carefully placed her onto her feet, in front of an old oak tree, looked into her face and was able to see she was flushed with arousal. She looked into his eyes with complete trust and love, smiling she traced his lips with her fingers never flinching, not even when he softly began to bite her fingertips. She pulled his head down and their lips met once more in a more forceful embrace, he was past his control as he pinned her against the tree. His hands were all over her, she was on fire and didn't he know it. He began to kiss her neck, culminating in his biting and sucking the flesh, he was marking her. Clarice had her hands caressing his neck and tangled in his hair, he pressed himself forward and she felt him...good and hard up against her. This was no longer a time for games, they were both losing it by the second, and he made his intention plain when he began to remove her shorts and underwear. He looked into her eyes, they were half closed, and she was just staring at him. "Be sure Clarice...once this is started I will not let you go back." he gave her one last chance to back away. "I'm sure Hannibal...I'm more than sure, this is what I want...you are what I want." Briefly he closed his eyes at her words; her hands now resting on his shoulders. Freeing and positioning himself; he was fully erect and ready for her. Placing his arms underneath her thighs, lifting her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and opened herself up for him. Without warning he pushed his whole length upwards and into her, she cried out from being completely filled by his size, he stopped for a second while she adjusted to him. Instinct took over as he withdrew and then pushed back into her, crushing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, his tongue matching the rhythm of his thrusts. Seven years of dreaming, fantasising and wanting came crashing out in their coupling. Hannibal's thrusts were hard and forceful, each one finding its mark Clarice broke the kiss when she felt her release approaching, he knew it too. Maintaining his hard thrusts "Shout my name out...I want to hear you shout my name when you come." It sent her over the edge; she screamed his name "HANNIBAL" as she spasmed tightly around him. He couldn't hold out any longer, his wild animalistic groan echoed through the trees as he thrust into her one last time, completely emptying himself, and filling her with everything he'd got.  
  
  
  
Still pinned against the tree and joined together, they fought to regain their breaths. Hannibal had leaned forward, his head resting on Clarice's shoulder, as the post coital lethargy had ravaged his body. Clarice gently moved beneath him, he looked into her face and was pleased at what he saw. She looked satisfied, content and happy. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" Clarice lovingly wiped the sweat from his brow and brushed her lips against his "I'm perfectly fine, Hannibal...and no, you didn't hurt me." They enjoyed another gentle kiss before he suggested they should be on their way. Reluctantly pulling apart, they rearranged their clothes and, taking the other by the hand, began to walk together back up to the vehicles. The decision was mutual that it would be best for Clarice to leave her car, along with her identity and gun, in the park. "Make it look like I disappeared of the face of the earth" was how she put it. After she'd wiped everything clean of any possible fingerprints to tie him to her disappearance, she turned and simply said "Shall we?" Hannibal helped Clarice into the truck. Then walked around to the driver's side, all the while smiling to himself that he'd finally be spending his days with the woman he truly loved. The truck sped out of the parking area in a plume of dust, bringing down the curtain on one chapter of their lives and opening another on a new one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
The moon is high in the clear sky and the stars are shining brightly, a cloud moves effortless through the night, passing over the moons face momentarily fading her magnificent glow. Clarice Starling stands upon the terrace of her home, the French doors leading into the house were open the light from inside flooding onto the floor. She wears a beautiful evening dress; her attention is centred on the brightest star in the cluster above.  
  
"Everything alright my dear?" a voice sounds from behind. Turning she sees Dr Lecter, looking irresistible in a black Armani suit, with his head slightly titled to one side studying her. "Oh yes, Hannibal. I was just thinking that's all"  
  
He wraps his arms around her svelte waist, "Thinking about what?"   
  
She starts to play with his deep red tie "This and that...nothing important"  
  
The music from inside the house began to drift outside, taking her hand in his, "Clarice, may I have the pleasure of this dance?" "You may."  
  
They lose themselves in each other as they begin to glide across the floor, almost as if they were floating on air, each move as elegant and graceful as our couple. Their bond and commitment to each other is strong, nothing and nobody will ever break it.  
  
  
  
The time has now arrived for us to leave as we came...quietly and without interrupting these two lovers. The stars of Clarice Starling and Dr Hannibal Lecter have all finally aligned; the lambs now sleep in silence never to be woken again. The moon is still full and shining brightly in the sky lighting our way as we depart, disappearing into the distance. Into the shadows of the night, where we fade away into nothing... 


End file.
